1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laryngoscope system with illuminator and suction capabilities and more particularly pertains to facilitating endotracheal intubation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of laryngoscopes of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, laryngoscopes of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for intubations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,089 to Covington et al. describes a lighted intubating laryngoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,838 to George discloses a fiberoptic intubating scope with camera and lightweight portable screen and method of using the same. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,819 to George discloses an intubating scope with camera and screen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,547 to Lowell discloses a rigid fiberoptic laryngoscope. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,127 to May discloses a suctioning/oxygenating laryngoscope blade.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe laryngoscope system with illuminator and suction capabilities that facilitates endotracheal intubation.
In this respect, the laryngoscope system with illuminator and suction capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating endotracheal intubation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved laryngoscope system with illuminator and suction capabilities which can be used for facilitating endotracheal intubation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.